


A Kiss Under The Mistletoe

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is surprised by a kiss under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kogasana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasana/gifts).



> Got inspired by the 25 Days of Kisses that's going on Tumblr. Hope you like it!

It happened faster than Kakashi could register it.

He was being kissed. And it wasn’t a simple kiss to the cheek or a kiss through his mask. There was the warm touch of other lips pressed to his. Slightly chapped, from the seasonal cold weather they were having, but…nice.

He pulled away and righted the mask on his face, looking around to see if anyone had noticed, finding that everyone at the party was far too interested in their own conversations to realize what had just happened.

Glancing back he saw Iruka giving him a half cocked smile, and pointing upwards, “Mistletoe."

Kakashi could see the reddish hue coloring the teacher’s cheeks, outlining the broad scar that graced his face. Opening his mouth yielded no words as Kakashi attempted to find something to say, but he was still unsure about what had just happened.

“Iruka!” Anko came rushing over to them and launching herself into Iruka’s arms, lucky that he didn’t drop her in his drunken state.

Kakashi took the distraction as an opportunity to slip away from the party before anything else could happen.

Later that night, Kakashi pulled off his mask watching himself in the bathroom mirror. Fingers traced his lips as he still felt the warmth from the earlier kiss.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi didn’t have much time to think about the kiss as he ran through the forest on his mission.

It was a simple retrieval mission, but the warring countries that he had to travel through made him the perfect candidate to fulfill the job. In a moment he was in and out with the scroll and on his way back home; the journey always seemed longer than the actual mission.

Once the tough part was out of the way and Kakashi was back on home territory, his mind started to wander back to that night.

_Kakashi hadn’t wanted to go to the jounin christmas party, it was aways full of people he spent far too much time with and they were stuck in a room where nobody wanted to talk. Still Asuma had dragged him along saying that it was mandatory._

_After a few hours, Kakashi was still leaning up against the wall listening to people talk about their missions, reliving the horrors and the good times. Most of the jounin were wanting to tell their equals stories about anything unusual that had happened. Sure they were supposed to be graceful, dangerous, killers, but sometimes the missing-nin would trip and make their job easy._

_There was a small scuffle at the door calling Kakashi’s attention to Anko dragging Iruka through the door._

_“Anko, I’m not a jounin. I can’t be here…” he argued with a calm voice as if to avoid attention. It was far too late for that in Kakashi’s mind. Even if nobody else was looking, the room full of jounin were on alert and listening to them._

_“Ehh, who cares about them,” Anko said as she gave one firm yank to pull Iruka all the way into the room, “Besides we’re allowed to bring dates, so you’re mine for tonight!"_

_“Fine,” Iruka conceded dropping his resistance, “but you better go get me something good to drink.” Kakashi could see Anko brighten up with Iruka’s words and she slipped through the crowd before he could say anything else._

_Kakashi felt the rest of the room relax. While Iruka may not be a jounin, if Kakashi’s experience with team 7 was any indication, any jounin that had teams taught by Iruka would feel like he was part of their team as well. Almost an extra presence there watching over their genin._

_He continued to study Iruka standing out in the middle of the room. Iruka looked confident in being here, but Kakashi could pick out the nervous habits that gave away his insecurity. He was standing straight, which was the first sign that Iruka was anxious. Then Kakashi watched a hand fly to Iruka's face as a finger rubbed at the scar. It told a lot about the man._

_Iruka turned his head and caught Kakashi’s analyzing eye, still continuing to piece him together. They stayed locked in the stare for a moment before Anko reappeared with a drink to shove into Iruka’s hands. Iruka looked back at Kakashi and give him a smile, before the two joined a conversation that was starting to grow over the din of the party._

Kakashi’s foot slipped as he jumped from one branch to the next, almost causing him to miss the next one. He stopped for a moment and shook his head to clear it of the memories. It wasn’t far to get back to Konoha, he needed to concentrate. Kakashi wasn’t ready to come back injured from a reckless fall.

Reaching the edge of the village, Kakashi made a beeline for the mission rooms where he needed to turn in the scroll. When he passed by the room where everyone was waiting to turn in their reports Kakashi caught sight of Iruka. Iruka sat there smiling as he chatted with the chunnin in front of him, one young enough that he might have been Iruka’s student in the past. Kakashi didn't realize he was staring until Iruka looked up to him and smiled for him like he had that night at the party. Without acknowledging it, Kakashi turned and continued on his way for the final step of his mission.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi sat in the tree watching Iruka teach his children in the classroom.

It had been nearly two weeks since the kiss, but Kakashi couldn’t get it out of his head. When he wasn’t on a mission, Iruka’s lips on his was the only thing he seemed think about.

“For someone in a dozen bingo books, you think you’d be better at hiding,” Iruka called up to him.

Kakashi felt his face flush with the combined the memories of the kiss and the idea that Iruka had caught him watching. He was far too happy that the mask was able to cover up the flushed skin.

“I was just relaxing before I went to meet up with my team,” Kakashi offered as an explanation. While it could have been true, it wasn’t the whole truth.

“Might I ask you to relax somewhere else?” Iruka asked before motioning to his room, “You’re making my students restless."

Kakashi looked over at the pre-genin all huddled up at the window to watch them talk. He chuckled at their insatiable curiosity. “Of course. I’ll leave you to teach our future soldiers in peace.” Kakashi put two fingers to his forehead in a mini salute and disappeared into a puff of smoke and leaves before Iruka could argue with him.

 

* * *

 

He couldn’t stop himself…why couldn’t he stop himself.

Kakashi kept following Iruka. If he was ever caught, he always played it off.

“We all have to eat, nee sensei?"

“Following you? Why would I be following you, I cut my hand that’s why I’m heading towards the hospital."

“Whoops, I turned down the wrong street. I was heading for home and got distracted…what do you mean my house is on the other side of town?"

Okay, so the last one hadn’t happened, but it was a close few moments when he wanted to make sure Iruka got home safely one late night. If he’d discovered anything about Iruka it was that the man worked far too much. Kakashi wasn’t sure how he did it all.

So now he was here again face to face with Iruka, of course it was the one time he hadn’t been meaning to follow him. Not that Iruka was going to believe him anymore.

“Seriously Kakashi, what is going on?” Iruka asked as they stood next to the memorial stone.

“I was just coming to pay my respects,” Kakashi said, telling Iruka the truth for once.

Iruka looked around, Kakashi could only guess that it was to ensure they were alone. “You were watching me at school, I’ve seen you at the market more times this week than I’ve seen you there in my whole life, and even Naruto noticed that you were at Ichiraku’s when you’ve sworn to him you hate ramen."

“I never said that I hate ra-"

“Kakashi!” Iruka yelled to grab his attention.

Kakashi turned away, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to think, “Don’t worry I was heading home anyway."

Before he could leap away he felt the strong grip of a hand on his bicep.

“Kakashi, you’re confusing me."

“You confuse me too,” Kakashi mumbled.

“Me?” Iruka questioned.

“Yes you!” Kakashi’s voice rose, still facing away from Iruka. “You kissed me at the party, and then just act like it never happened. It’s good to know it meant nothing."

Yanking his arm free of Iruka’s grip, Kakashi made a few quick signs and reappeared in his home.

“Stupid…” he said as he pulled off his hitai-ate and threw it at the couch. Kakashi wasn’t sure who he was directing the word at. He rubbed at his left eye, Obito’s eye, as it started watering. It was something that hadn’t happened in many years, and it always felt like Obito was trying to remind him of something when it did.

There was a knock at the door.

Kakashi frowned and walked toward it, not sure who he would be expecting. As he opened it he saw Iruka standing there with both hands on his hips and a frown.

“I don’t like when people walk away from conversations, I like it even less when they disappear completely.” Iruka took in a breath and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you."

“Then why did you?” Kakashi asked.

There was silence. Kakashi watched as Iruka fell into his usual nervous habits, straightening upright and bringing a finger to his nose, rubbing at his scar as if it would change anything about it.

“I…The mistletoe was just an excuse…” Iruka admitted.

“That doesn’t make any sense."

“I wanted to kiss you, but that doesn’t mean I should have."

“You wanted to?"

“Yes, you-” Iruka cut himself off as Kakashi watched him struggle with his words. “I’ve been ignoring it for the last few weeks because you disappeared, so I thought you wanted to forget about it."

Kakashi dropped his head against the half open door. “Stupid,” he said again, know exactly who he was talking to this time.

“Excuse me?” Iruka asked, “Why is that stu-"

“Not you…” Kakashi admitted, smiling under his mask. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that kiss."

Kakashi looked up to watch Iruka process what he said, eyes widening as they stared at each other in silence.

“Why else did you think I’d been following you?” Kakashi asked.

“You were following me!"

Kakashi turned his head, hoping his embarrassment wasn’t too obvious.

“Wait, you were following me because of that?” Kakashi nodded, still avoiding Iruka’s face.

“Does that mean I shouldn’t be saying sorry?”

Kakashi wanted to laugh, but when he couldn’t avoid looking at Iruka any longer he could see the hope in his eyes. “Why don’t you try saying sorry a different way."

Iruka grinned and leaned towards him. This time he felt every inch as the mask was pulled down from his nose to his chin, and Iruka joined their lips.


End file.
